


The Reverend's Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as soon as he wandered a barren area. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Reverend's Search

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

 

Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as soon as he wandered a barren area. Was Smallville the place for many people to lure? Many people for Unity to control? Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell continued to search. He remembered walking by a farm earlier. Black windows and hidden animals. 

Reverend Amos Howell also recalled how his master was sometimes violent if impatient. He refused to remember exactly how violent Unity was.   
If Reverend Amos Howell managed to lure a handful of people? Perhaps Unity wouldn't have minded. There had to be one person to find and lure. Just one person. 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he viewed a parade.

 

THE END


End file.
